Nocturne For Tamaki
by Tama-guilty
Summary: Una historia de amor bastante triste... TAMAXKYO... primero fic que publico, aunque no es el primero que escrib o o


Esta es una historia de amor

Esta es una historia de amor. Una historia de amor muy triste. Una historia que narra como la música permanece siempre con nosotros.

La melodía que mis dedos ejecutaba era rápida y dulce. Un color y una textura que no puedo describir: algo parecido al rosa pero al mismo tiempo dorado, tan suave como la seda pero dura como el vidrio. Su aroma era a chocolate y rosas y se deslizaba rápida, como mis dedos en las teclas de marfil. Mis ojos se posaban fijos sin divagar pero mis pensamientos hace tiempo ya no me acompañaban. Esta melodía que rondaba por mi cabeza era un molesto zumbido y una hermosa sinfonía que me distraía de todo. Sin embargo su fragor no era el suficiente, por lo que el molesto ruido del teléfono la rompió como a una cáscara de huevo o una burbuja. Miré en dirección al molesto aparato que yacía en mi cama y levantándome con un ademán perezoso, caminé hacia ella y cogí el auricular. "¿Diga?" pregunté con un suspiro reemplazando a la leve irritación que sentía "¿Tamaki?" esa voz… la voz que había tratado de encerrar en el piano… esa voz dura y suave como la seda. "Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué quieres?", "Te llamaba para avisarte que vamos para allá" respondió la voz… "Ah…" suspiré nuevamente y miré a través de la ventana el cielo violáceo que adornaba el cuadro perfecto que se creaba en el exterior. "Hmmm… nos vemos". Seguido, el molesto pito para anunciar que cortaron. Arrojé el teléfono y me tiré en la cama… ¿Importaba algo realmente? Esa voz que hace tanto intentaba tener sólo para mí… esa voz que oía siempre, aunque no lo deseara, uf… me levanté nuevamente al tiempo que alborotaba mis rubios cabellos con mi mano derecha y bajaba la tapa del piano con la izquierda. Cerré la puerta con delicadeza y caminé lánguido hacia el jardín, hacia la tumba de mi abuela. Me puse delante arrodillado y contemplé la superficie grisácea de la lápida. Pasé la mano por sobre ella, acariciándola y sonreía sin sentirme siquiera con motivos para hacerlo. Una suave brisa se entretejió con el hilo de mis pensamientos. Fue una sensación agradable, estar ahí sentado pero al mismo tiempo con mi piano en la casa. Suspiré nuevamente y me estiré hacia atrás en el césped que rodeaba la tumba, lo acaricié con delicadeza tarareando la melodía de forma mental. Unas escasas lágrimas creadas por la frustración se deslizaron por mi rostro mientras a lo lejos escuchaba las llantas de un auto resbalando contra la gravilla. Me puse en pie rápidamente y corrí hacia la casa, me cambié de ropa en tiempo récord y peiné mi cabello, el cual tenía pequeños trozos de pasto entretejido. A los cinco minutos estaba en el recibidor con una presencia impecable. Las sirvientas abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba él, con su postura siempre formal, tal como le recordaba desde tantos años, su pelo impecable peinado hacia un lado, vistiendo un traje demasiado elegante para la ocasión, corte italiano sin lugar a dudas. Me miró ceñudo tras los cristales de sus gafas y arqueando una ceja estiro su mano hacia mí para luego sacarme algo del pelo:

Tienes pasto en el pelo – comentó señalándome una fibra verde entre sus manos.

Pero que formal – comenté con una pequeña risa totalmente ajena a mí.

A fin de cuentas no sólo vengo a verte. Tenemos negocios que tratar.

Lo miré atolondradamente al tiempo que notaba que algo había cambiado en la melodía que era su voz. Había un matiz celeste… un matiz más frío que todo el conjunto, el cual, indudablemente sólo se había vuelto cálido por mi fantasía musical.

¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o piensas dejarme aquí fuera todo el día?

Ah… pasa, lo siento.

Dio unos pasos con cautela al interior mientras yo retrocedía para dejarle libre el paso. Lo miré atentamente mientras despegaba mis labios en un vano intento por decir algo. La última vez que nos habíamos viso fue… hace unos seis años… hasta que su padre se puso en contacto con el mío concertando un negocio con las nuevas adquisiciones que ambos tenían. Fue así como Kyouya volvió a comunicarse con nosotros. Recordé con doloroso pesar el hecho que nos había llevado a la separación y sentí un nudo en mi garganta… un nudo que subía y se desataba en mis lágrimas que corrían sin que me fijara por mis mejillas. Él se volteó a mirarme extrañado por mi demora y su expresión se mantuvo fija al verme. Se acercó lentamente a mí y sus ojos se detuvieron e mi lánguida expresión. Con el matiz dorado de la melodía exclamó:

¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué? – respondí mirándolo curioso, mientras obligaba al nudo a volver a mis entrañas.

Lloras – me señaló dócilmente.

Ah… - me pasé con delicadeza los dedos para limpiarme ente su inquisitiva mirada -. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Sonreí para que siguiera caminando y me puse a la marcha.

Mi padre aún no ha llegado, así que espero que no te moleste quedarte un rato conmigo.

No, no me molesta.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y lo invité a pasar. Ofrecía una visión bastante agradable con el Sol filtrándose por los enormes ventanales con sus cortinas color esmeralda y el piano de cola negro en todo su esplendor. Las sirvientas habían puesto rosas blancas en un jarrón persa al lado de la enorme cama de tres plazas. Me apoyé en la baranda de una ventana abierta y observé a mi visitante mientras el Sol me calentaba la espalda y el viento me revolvía el cabello. Lo vi pasar la mano sobre la superficie lustrosa del piano y levantar los ojos hacia mí. Parecía indeciso entre decir y hacer y no decir ni hacer algo, sus orbes parecían tiritar en su cara y sus labios se curvaban múltiplemente. Sus labios… aquel cierre inescrutable a ka bella melodía que eran sus palabras de múltiples matices. Agaché la cabeza y mirando al suelo dije:

¿Cómo está?

Noté la presión de sus ojos clavados en mi nuca pero no levanté la cabeza pese a la molestia.

¿Quién? – preguntó con voz áspera

Ella… - susurré con delicadeza, articulando letra por letra, sin moverme de mi incómoda posición. Oí sus pasos al acercarse a mí y acto seguido vi su cara al frente mío y sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, las cuales me levantaban la cara mientras él se ponía en pie.

Quedamos cara a cara, con él sujetándome con expresión firme en sus ojos. Sentí como mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y soltándome de su tierno agarré me dirigí al piano. Levanté la tapa y me senté mientras él se acercaba hasta ponerse tras de mí. Aspiré sonoramente para soltar un suspiro y me puse a tocar esa melodía indescriptible de belleza incompleta. Sentía las notas acariciándome el cuello como sus tiernas palabras, se me hinchaba el corazón dentro del pecho. Las notas deslizándose entre mis dedos como sus manos en mis cabellos, las palabras acariciantes, aquellos labios en mí… ay, que acuciante dolor, dolor que se manifestó una vez más en lágrimas. Lágrimas que cayeron sobre las teclas del piano que rebotaron cuando él dijo:

Está esperando un hijo.

Me quedé quieto, elevando las manos de las teclas para sumergirnos en un silencio melancólico y profundo. Mis ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas y sintiéndome desfallecer, me apoyé llorando abiertamente sobre las teclas que emitieron un quejido lastimero, tan triste como los alaridos de mi alma que se manifestaban con grandes aullidos que hacían temblar mi cuerpo. Sin atreverme a levantar el rostro seguí llorando hasta que me sentí seco. Un dolor penetrante en mi pecho reemplazó el llanto que me había acometido minutos antes. Me atreví a levantar la cabeza del piano que tenía pequeños charcos sobre las teclas y él estaba a mi lado escrutándome con los ojos embargados de tristeza.

Tamaki – susurró mientras sus dedos fríos tocaban mis párpados hinchados. Más lágrimas se deslizaron al tacto de sus manos.

Lo miré tratando de pensar en que no me importaba lo que hubiera hecho, era su vida ¡Por qué tenía que importarme! ¡No me importa, no me importa que hayas sido tan ciego, no me importa que no tengas sentimientos hacia mí! ¡No me importa que la hayas preferido a ella que a mí! No me digas que no querías hacerlo, ¡No me mientas! No reniegues lo que hiciste… pero… quien soy yo para recriminar lo que haces… yo no soy nadie… sólo soy un músico obsesivo… sólo estoy enamorado… sólo quería que fueras mío y tú en tu ceguera…

Me encontré diciéndole estas y muchas cosas más… que yo era una basura… que nada nunca había valido a pena… él me miraba sin cambiar el semblante ni interrumpirme mientras yo gritaba y lloraba hasta que me percaté…

… que de sus ojos escapaban sendas lágrimas…

Medio sorprendido por la tristeza que emanaba su rostro me incorporé para alejarme de él y de su embriagadora tristeza… "Tamaki, Tamaki, escúchame". Se acercó a mí y me tomó el rostro nuevamente "no hay nada que escuchar, no me des explicaciones" ¿Quién soy yo? Una simple basura "Tamaki…"

Kyouya, escúchame… hoy has venido a atender asuntos de negocios, no has venido a…

E interrumpiendo mi llorosa excusa me atrajo hacia sí para besarme en los labios. Fue un contacto límpido y tierno. Sentí sus manos quemándome las mejillas sin siquiera tener un contacto violento. Me acariciaba con suavidad con las yemas de sus pulgares y me besaba delicadamente. Logré desprenderme de él con un gran esfuerzo y le miré lánguidamente: sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y sus manos frías se habían entibiado por el calor de mis mejillas. Me solté de su tierno agarre y caminé hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Es lo que has elegido. Yo me quedaré aquí, tocando el piano por todos los días que sigan a este. Te tendré. T tendré en aquella melodía que toco tratando de aprisionarte. Y… un bebé… no puede haber mayor alegría – esbocé una sonrisa melancólica -. Hazla feliz… me alegra tanto que… tú… sí seas feliz…

Me senté al piano que aún permanecía con aquellos charquitos de lágrimas y me puse a tocar y a cantar lo siguiente:

_Amor mío…_

_Esta melodía es como una bella flor sin agua…_

_Tarde o temprano se marchitará…_

_Mon chérie, mon petit soleil…_

_No importa que mi corazón se quede aquí,_

_Quebrado entre tus manos; y mis ojos_

_Algún día te podrán volver a ver sin llorar…_

_Mon amour…_

_No importa ya nada…_

_Porque en un mundo donde tú no estás conmigo_

_No vale la pena vivir si ya estoy muerto._

_Ma mort…_

_Si pudiera amarte realmente, sé que te dejaría ir_

_Pero soy demasiado egoísta para… dejarte lejos de mi pecho…_

Esa era toda la verdad, pero no había nada que pudiera cambiarla… no había nada que hacer, sólo tocar el piano por todos los días que siguieran a ese, hasta que mis dedos no pudieran más y se rompieran entre la demoledora caricia del marfil. Si no le podía acariciar con mis manos, si no podía recorrer con mis labios su cuerpo, si mis oídos no podían oír su voz y mis ojos no podía verlo… si mi corazón tenía tajantemente prohibido hincharse de amor ante su presencia… sólo quedaba la música que él era… sólo ella… aquella fecunda alegría… aquel demacrante amor…

Suspiré acongojado y miré alrededor: la habitación estaba vacía. Me levanté del piano y me acerqué a la ventana: todo lucía como en aquel día: el cielo alumbraba alegremente, como si se burlara de mí y mi tristeza. Me acerqué al espejo que tenía de cuerpo entero y me vi: mis cabellos rubios estaban marchitos, al igual que mi piel y los antaño deslumbrantes ojos púrpura habían perdido toda su belleza. Con el recuerdo de ese viejo episodio ya había terminado de marchitarme…

Me acerqué al piano una vez más… observé su cuerpo cubierto de polvo: estaba tan anciano como yo, pero no marchito. Me senté y ejecuté esa pieza por última vez…

Por última vez de ahí para siempre…

Fin


End file.
